List of samples used by goreshit
This article describes and notes the samples used by goreshit. Many songs produced by goreshit include sampled works from anime, cartoons, and other influences.　 The following sources are categorized by the origin of the sample (Japanese/English/Other), listed by the song title, followed by information on the sample(s) used. Japanese Sources * いま、会いにゆきます - "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table featuring Nino * 桜舞い散る坂道で - Clannad opening song "Megumeru" by eufonius * 5th grade - Azumanga Daioh (anime) - Tsukurimashou segment * Aibii! - Haruko Momoi - IVY ~アイビー~ * amen! happiness! - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #4 - "Koufuku" by Susumu Hirasawa * annual hair wash - Lucky Star (anime) - Timotei scene * blue girl on sunday - 「電気の恋人 -I am Programmer's Song-」 by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * chiyopop! and chiyopop? - Azumanga Daioh (anime) * daddy can change - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * die!!die!!cover!!! - World dis Order by die!!die!!color!!! * evilstab! - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * fly, heart! fly! - Flyable Heart (visual novel) opening song 「フライアブルハート」 by KIYO / Mizutsuki Ryou * glitch obsessional - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #1 - "Dream Island Obsessional Park" by Susumu Hirasawa * go ichi! - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #9 - "Jouken Douji" by Susumu Hirasawa * henrietta (gunsteppa/all washed up reprise) - Gunslinger Girl (anime) * ...into the hands - Paprika (2006 film) * kaorin no amen - Lucky Star (anime) OST "Lucky Star Music Fair" #10 "Kaorin no Theme" * jeh, right. - Sonic Rush (game) OST "Sonic Rush Original Groove Rush" #4 "Jeh Jeh Rocket" composed by Hideki Naganuma * look at me tenderly - あの娘は○痴Girl (Visual Novel) opening song "Look At Me Tenderly" by MOSAIC.WAV * maromi's theme - Paranoia Agent (anime) OST #19 - "Shiroi Oka" by Susumu Hirasawa * matzcore - Strawberry Marshmallow (anime) * megamagimaidpedoslut - Mahoromatic opening song "Kaerimichi" by Ayako Kawasumi * mimic - "Mimic Me." by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * miss fluffy is all scared of ouija boards - "Kenka Yohou no Jikan Dayo" sung by Emiri Katou * my ultimate weapon is the china cannon attached to my groin - Clips from Moetan (anime), and OST (OP Single - Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan) song "winkles twinkle" * nana vector 7 - Elfen Lied (anime) * nhk!? - Welcome to the NHK (anime) OST - "Madokashii Sekai no Ue de" sung by Yui Makino * noravu - 「電気の恋人 -I am Programmer's Song-」 by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * nyan (nyan mix) - Macross Frontier (anime) - Nyan Nyan song * pa-pa-pa-pattycore! - Lucky Star (anime) OST "Lucky Star Music Fair" #8 - "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Patty Strike Back" sung by Nozomi Sasaki * pirupi - Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (anime) opening song "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-Chan" by Saeko Chiba * pirupi! (fuck!!) - Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (anime) * pulse of awakening - Ergo Proxy (anime) * PURURIN!?! - Welcome to the NHK (anime) OST #8 - "Fushigi Purupuru Pururin Rin!" by Rumi Shishido * pon - 「PONPONPON」 by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * raped by the ninja - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * ron - 「おちゃめ機能」 (FUKKIRETA / Mischievous Function) cover by ron * rushi - Elfen Lied (anime) * rushi 2 return of the diclonius - Elfen Lied (anime) * satoko torture techniques - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (anime) * satori de pon! - 弐.さとりDeポン! by とろ美 * section 9 (stand alone complex) - Ghost in the Shell (1995 film) * seerafuku dakara desu - Lucky Star (anime) * sh3t3 - Silent Hill 3 (game) OST #3 - Float Up from Dream by Akira Yamaoka * super special - Chaos;Head (anime) ending song "Super Special" sung by Seira Kagami * The Incubus Mark - Ergo Proxy (anime) * toromi hearts 2 - モドルノキオク by とろ美 * toromi love #36021 - この星のすべて by とろ美 * Toromi Shitcore - 塹壕の中 by とろ美 * unnatural - "Shiny Shiny" by Nirgilis * usagi... aishite imasu!! - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (anime) - "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00" * welcome to high life! - "Mimic Me." by MOSAIC.WAV x Hatsune Miku * winkles twinkle - Moetan (anime) OST (OP Single - Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan) song "winkles twinkle (off vocal)" English Sources * am i loli enough? - "Am I Loud Enough?" by Bis * beautiful loli thing -"Beautiful Thing" by Soulcast feat. Indian Princess * cauliflower - "Cauliflower" by Dan le Sac vs Scroobius Pip * crabs - Brass Eye "Paedogeddon!" episode * dreambreak destiny - "Destiny" by Smiley/Kyle Ward (indirectly) * fine night - "It's A Fine Day" by Opus III * gabberz up! - "We Like to Party" - Vengaboys * grace ma breaks - "Not Over Yet" by Grace * hardcore bisnis - "Shopaholic" by Bis * hold my hand - "Hand In Hand (Looking for Sweet Inspiration)" by Opus III * i'm in love with my twin sister (a higher love) - "Higher Love (Featuring Corelle)" by JDS * i want to be a hippy (technohead cover) - "I Wanna Be A Hippy" by Technohead * is it? - "Love Is Wicked" by Brick & Lace * kesha (the way she likes to fuck) - "Tik Tok" by Kesha and "Face Down Ass Up" by 2 Live Crew * LDN - "LDN" by Lily Allen * lolil0_0pz - "Mickey" by Toni Basil (cover by Lolly) * loli fantasy - "My Little Fantasy" by 4Tune Fairytales * loli rockers - "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO * loli skillz - "Magic Spells" by Crystal Castles * lonely - "Whenever You're Lonely" by Livin' Joy * looming shadow of a tree long gone - "The Trees" by Max Richter * Loreloli - "Lorelei" by the Cocteau Twins * my addiction - "Don't Stop" by S3RL * o'er the flood - "Horizon Variations" by Max Richter * plastic surgery disaster! - "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj * retard fish frog (the great speedcore trendkill) - South Park * scrambled eggz0rh@x - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series) * the devil's work - House of 1000 Corpses * the nature of dying - "On The Nature of Daylight" by Max Richter * thinking of you - "Under Your Spell" by Desire * toys were real (flymutha rip) - "Toys Are Real" by Flymutha from the Grand Theft Auto 2 Soundtrack * u got 2 let teh gabberz (move yr loli body!) - "U Got 2 Let The Music" by Cappella * work it out - "Yeah Yeah" by Bodyrox * young loli types - "Young Alien Types" by Bis Other Sources * all alone - "You're Not Alone" by ATB * hey gabberena (hardcore simpleton mix) - "La Macarena" by Los Del Rio * i fucking hate mussels - "Mossels" by De Mosselman References